Mitch
Mitchell, or Mitch, is a recurring character in Fresh Off the Boat. He is an employee at Cattleman's Ranch Steakhouse, working as host and server. History Season 1 In "Pilot", Louis said that he thought that Mitch, a white man, being the waiter would be a better way to make the image of Cattleman's Ranch more American and that the citizens of Orlando may ignore it if even the employees were Asian like they are. In "Home Sweet Home-School", he had a habit of eating croutons from the salad bar, to which Jessica sharply objects since she feels her family must pay for those crouton boxes and Mitch can often steal croutons at an awful fast rate, but Louis has no problem with this. In "Success Perm", the Chu Family came to visit the Huangs and Louis wanted to make Cattleman's look successful when they all went there. He called Mitch, telling him to get as many people in there as he could. Mitch called over friends to come to the restaurant and also made other employees there pose as customers. He was also seen dating a girl named Charlene in this episode. Mitch also wanted to do the job of delivering fajitas in "Fajita Man", but Louis felt only Eddie was capable of doing so. This would later prove correct, as when Nancy and Mitch covered for Eddie, they spilled fajitas and therefore the restaurant lost money. In "Persistent Romeo", he was one of the people who was at Dusty Nugget's sexual harassment meeting at the workplace. In "Showdown at the Golden Saddle", he quit his job at Cattleman's Ranch to go work at the Golden Saddle after he was offered double his salary. However, not content working at a corporate franchise, in "Phillip Goldstein", he returned to his job at Cattleman's Ranch, saying that after only two days of working at the Golden Saddle, he had been treated horribly by his boss and so he left and returned once again. When he returned, Louis decided to rehire him and also ordered him to fire Wyatt. He also revealed in this episode that he had been sexually intimate with Nancy. In a flashback in "Shaquille O'Neal Motors", he held a surprise anniversary party for Jessica while at the same time holding a chocolate cake. However, as soon as Jessica turned on the lights, she immediately knocked out Mitchell in the face who actually kept holding the cake perfectly still as he hit the floor. Season 2 Following Louis injuring his knee and being confined at home in a cast, Jessica offers to manage Cattleman's in his absence, especially with Cattleman's new to-go takeout service premiering that very day, citing that the Cattleman's staff is incompetent. However, Louis tells Jessica that she cannot fire anyone, as that is Jessica's go-to decision whenever she is in charge. Jessica attempts to use the threat of firing to keep the employees in line, especially Nancy and Mitch, although Mitch reveals that Louis had paged them in advance to notify them that Jessica was not allowed to fire anyone. This upsets Jessica, who exclaimed that she could not rule without fear, and was forced to watch as Nancy and Mitch clowned around. However, after a family who had ordered in advance to pick-up their food asked if they could dine in instead, Jessica informs the family that because they called in advance and paid for their food already, the tip was not included, and that they could use this tactic in the future to dine-in at the restaurant and avoid paying the wait staff any tips, much to Nancy and Mitch's ire. Jessica takes the tactic even further by creating "Cattleman's To-Go To-Stay" and announces this loophole publicly, causing many customers to use this feature to avoid paying gratuities. As a response, Nancy and Mitch call in fake take-out orders, which upsets Jessica as they wasted Louis' money and food in doing so. She receives a phone call from a baseball coach, who places a take-out order of 20 cheeseburgers, hot dogs, and milkshakes among other orders, and Jessica, believing it is another fake order, goes along with it as she believes it to be Mitch on the other end, only for Mitch to be behind her and not on a phone. Jessica goes home and upon returning to Cattleman's, finds out that the baseball team is actually there, with Nancy and Mitch going overboard to cater to their every need. Feeling bad for them and realizing that they are indeed competent, Jessica asks the coach if he would tip them, although he refuses to do so, stating that he used Cattleman's To-Go To-Stay feature for the very purpose of avoiding tipping. After the team leaves, Jessica tips Nancy and Mitch out of her own pocket, praising the two for their hard work, and shuts down the To-Stay program.Tight Two Season 3 Mitchell claims he can't even remember Evan and Emery's names in "No Thanks-giving", nor can he even tell them apart, claiming he sees all Asians as looking alike, worrying if this makes him a racist in any capacity. Appearances *Pilot *Home Sweet Home-School *Success Perm *Persistent Romeo *Fajita Man *Showdown at the Golden Saddle *Phillip Goldstein *Blind Spot (mentioned) *Very Superstitious *Family Business Trip *Shaquille O'Neal Motors *The Fall Ball *The Big 1-2 *The Real Santa *Year of the Rat *Phil's Phaves *Keep 'Em Separated *Tight Two *Time to Get Ill *Cupid's Crossbow References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cattleman's Workers Category:Males